He Has Nightmares
by McRaider
Summary: Temperance Brennan stayed for many reasons that night, but perhaps the most prominent reason was because she feared the moment he was out of her sight-he'd be gone. Post "Two Bodies in the Lab"


He Has Nightmares  
McRaider  
Summary: Things that had happened long ago always seemed to have a way of creeping back into his life.  
Spoilers/Warnings: Post "Two Bodies in the Lab" no other warnings  
Author's Note: First real foray into the Bones Universe, I've been writing in other fandoms for a very long time though, so hopefully that shows through.  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, god if I did…never mind, I'll keep that to myself.  
Rated: PG

Brennan held on with everything she had, knowing fully how much this hug was costing her best friend. She could feel his gasps of pain against her shoulder. His entire body shook with spasms of pain. Yet he stood fast-so to speak-as they remained on the floor, holding each other, reassuring the other they were both alive and going to be just fine.

Jack Hodgins just stood in the corner watching the pair. He wasn't much of a gossiper but he'd be out of his mind not to tell Angela what he was witnessing. She was all but convinced these two were madly in love with each other. As he stood there, witnessing the intimate hug between the two, he realized it was quite a plausible scenario. He jumped when he felt a hand against his elbow, turning his blue eyes away from the painful, and somewhat touching scene he met the eyes of an EMT and offered a nod. "I think it's safe to say those two need a ride back to the hospital."

The man smirked and nodded. "Anyone consider untying the poor woman's hands?" He was half joking, but knew it would probably offer both the agent and doctor a little more reassurance. Stepping forward, the EMT gently placed his hand against Brennan's hand, hoping not to startle her. Her green blue eyes looked up at him with hope. "I'm going to remove the ropes, and then we're going to take you two to the ambulance."

"I'm fine-"

"Bones, just let the man do his job," Booth replied, suddenly unwilling to admit just how much pain he was in from his little foray.

"I'm fine." Brennan said again, as if trying to convince herself and not the EMT or her partner.

The EMT nodded all the same. As he removed the rope, he made a quick exam of her wrists, only minor rope burns, and those would heal quickly. "Of course you are ma'am, but your dilated eyes and the welt on your forehead scream minor concussion. Plus your partner here looks ready to throw up, so why don't you let me transport you to the hospital so he can get back into his bed and you can get something for your pounding head?"

She looked up at him, and couldn't help but feel a small smile cover her beautiful features. "I can agree with that reasoning."

"Of course you can," Booth mumbled as he felt Hodgins' hands against his ribs. "Gentle there Hodge, I've already got broken ribs."

"Sorry man, come on, let's get you two outside." Hodgins helped the man he'd come to see as a friend stagger to his feet.

As Booth was finally brought to his feet, he felt his world begin to tilt slightly. His face grew pale and he could only imagine what they'd do if he dropped to the floor unconscious. He felt Jack's warm body behind him as the man held him up, allowing a moment for Booth's knees to become bone again.

"Agent Booth, do I need to bring a stretcher?" The EMT questioned as he helped Bones to her feet as well The woman staggered just slightly, but appeared much better off than her partner.

Booth glanced at his two friends then at the EMT and pursed his lips. "Nope." Was all he replied as he allowed Hodgins to take the brunt of his weight and they made their way out of the warehouse. The trip back to the hospital was rather quiet. While Booth made it all the way to the ambulance on his feet, it had taken its toll, the whole day had. The EMTs had pumped him full of pain meds and by the time they'd arrived, he was fast asleep.

Against her better judgment-and Hodgins' persuasion - Bones headed home to get showered and changed for her date. She didn't have a concussion, but she did have 'one hell of a bump on her head' according to the doctor. She returned barely half an hour later looking refreshed with a crisp bandage on her forehead to find Angela and Hodgins talked quietly as they sat beside Booth's side. He was still completely unconscious. "Hey guys, thanks." She whispered, her eyes wandering from the pair towards her partner. He was still paler than she liked and he didn't appear to be sleeping quiet peacefully. His rapid eye movement had her worried, and she'd noticed a minute shift in his breathing.

"No problem sweetie. Tell him we'll be by tomorrow." Angela stood up, kissing her best friend on the cheek and left the room with Hodgins at her side.

Sighing, Brennan took a seat beside Booth and looked at him. His heart monitor was beeping faster, showing his heart rate was climbing. She was unsure what to do when he started mumbling something-it seemed the things in his past, the things he didn't really want to tell her, always had a way of creeping up on him. She'd rescheduled her dinner for tonight, but she was beginning to think she would be more help staying here. Angela always said friends needed friends the most when they were in the hospital. She'd watched the pain flitter across his face earlier today when she'd mentioned the torture and ribs. She heard it in his voice. He thought he was so good at hiding pain, but she was beginning to notice when it came to his friends, he was a terrible liar.

When he began to move as if he was trying to get away from something that was coming to get him, she felt her own heart beginning to race. "Booth," she whispered, reaching out, she slid her hand in his-she tried to ignore how it seemed to fit so perfectly into his, tried to ignore how easy it felt to hold his hand. "Booth."

His heart rate had slowed in the few seconds she'd been holding his hand, and it was a moment later his brown eyes slid open. He looked at her seriously and tried to smile. "Hey."

"Hello. How do you feel?"

"Lousy," he didn't see the point in lying right now.

She smiled softly and squeezed his hand. "Want some pudding?"

"No-I think…I think I'm all pudding-ed out for this hospital trip." He chuckled.

She returned the smile as she sat back in her chair, suddenly concerned someone would notice the hands. She remained in the chair though, as if to protect him. They talked quietly until she got a phone call from David. She couldn't help but notice his face as she left him alone in the room. She couldn't do it. She'd hated leaving him earlier to go home and shower.

Bones remained beside that night because she wasn't ready to let him out of her sight just yet. He'd proved to be her knight in shining armor. She looked at him and felt her heart ache; she'd lived twice today because he'd stepped in when he didn't have to. He would have been dead if he hadn't been reaching for a cup earlier. The fridge would have blown him away. Then he'd come rushing in, bruised, battered, and broken to save her from a horrible fate. Today, he'd shown her he would do anything for her. She stayed, because friends always needed friends when they were in the hospital, and that's what she and Booth were, friends and partners.

"Do you want to talk about the…dream?" She asked a little later after they'd finished the movie neither one could name.

"Not particularly." He replied softly.

She nodded, figuring that would be his response. "I could go home, leave you-"

"Please-stay."

It was as close as either one would ever get to admitting how badly they needed each other. As she looked at him, she realized he was just as afraid to let her out of his sight as she was him. Leaning back in the chair, she returned her hand to his and watched as his eyes slid closed. "Goodnight, Booth."

He quirked a smile. "Night, Bones." He wouldn't tell her his nightmare was finding her dead in that warehouse, or that he wasn't sure what he'd do if she wasn't in his life anymore. That wasn't important. What was important was that they had each other and they were both safe-for now.

The End


End file.
